


Deadly Diagnosis

by hopelessromantic1352



Series: Deadly Diagnosis [1]
Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Choices Open Heart, Ethan Ramsey fanfic, Ethan Ramsey fanfiction, F/M, Open Heart fanfic, Open Heart fanfiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessromantic1352/pseuds/hopelessromantic1352
Summary: This series deals with death, violence, and the aftermath of a near-death experience. Angst with a bit of fluff mixed in. There isn't technically a major character death, but a an OC dies.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Series: Deadly Diagnosis [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597138
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This series deals with death, violence, and the aftermath of a near-death experience. Angst with a bit of fluff mixed in. There isn't technically a major character death, but a an OC dies.

* * *

“Of course I did.” Landry’s cold expression chilled Casey to the bone.

The realization washing over her as she notices his cool demeanor. The coldness in his eyes and relaxed state he stands in as he delivers his admission, causes her to feel like she can’t even breath.

“Why?” Tears sting her brown eyes. “Why would you do that?”

He shrugs. “If you’re such a talented doctor and future diagnostician, figure it out.”

The scrawny, young man grabs his backpack and slings it over his shoulders. Without a second glance back at his roommate and ‘friend’, he walks out of the locker room.

Not knowing where else to turn, her feet carry her through halls of Edenbrook searching for Ethan. Since they’ve informed Harper of Naveen’s condition and gotten him officially admitted as a patient, Ethan has been a lot less stressed. They have actually seen a slight improvement with Naveen’s condition, lessening the weight on Ethan’s shoulder even more.

Casey, on the hand, has been getting everything and anything thrown at her. The sabotage has been getting worse, plus all the attendings have been watching her like hawks since the lawsuit has been filed. Harper also has been dragging Jackie, Elijah, and Sienna into her office nearly everyday, hounding them with the same questions over and over again.

On the verge of tears, she glances around and ducks into a supply closet. She walks to the wall opposite the door and slides down to the floor, bringing her knees to her chest and allowing the tears to flow freely. She sinks her teeth into the thin fabric of her white lab coat to muffle her sobs. Shoulders shaking and eyes blurred, she didn’t notice the door being opened until light from the hall filtered in. Quickly, she stands and turns her back towards the intruder to hide her weakness. She tries to stop shaking, but it’s a failed attempt. Suddenly strong hands land her shoulders.

“Casey? What’s wrong?” Ethan’s smooth voice instantly soothes her racing heart.

Quickly and without warning, she turns around and clings to him. Her arms snaking around his waist and her face burying in his chest. Her whole body shakes with broken sobs and she feels one of his arms leave her, followed by the sound of the door locking before his arm comes back to her.

“Shh, whatever is going on, I’m here.” He rubs her back soothingly, “Let it out.”

“It was Landry.”

He pauses his hand, confused by the statement. “What about Dr. Olsen?”

“He told Mrs. Martinez’s family that I gave her the experimental drug.” She lets out one more choked sob out before continuing, “I think he’s the one that’s been sabotaging me too.”

With that statement, Ethan pulls back, holding Casey by her arms gently. “Sabotaging?”

Her bloodshot eyes lock onto his gaze and she frowns.

“Casey, what the hell has been going on?”

“Someone has been turning my pager off and tampering with my patient’s files.” She sniffs and wipes at her damp eyes, “They also told all the nurses that I was badmouthing them so they didn’t want to help me.”

“Why didn’t you tell me this was going on?” He takes his hands off her to clench his fists, seething as he turns away.

“Because Ethan, I can’t go running to you with every little problem I have. If we want this to work,” she motions between the two of them even though his back is to her, “Us to work, we need to have boundaries. I mean that’s your rule! We have to keep things professional and everyone already thinks you favor me, I can’t give them another reason to think that.”

He grits his teeth, knowing damn well she was right, but that little snake caused this. He was feeling like he was about to do something really stupid. His fist connects with the metal door before he could think.

He yelps with pain as he pulls his hand back. Groaning, he shakes his bloody and quickly bruising appendage.

“Ethan! What the hell?” Casey moves to him and gently takes his wounded hand, assessing the injury.

His knuckles, under the black and blue, have multiple splits from the collision. Blood runs down his fingers and drips onto the cold, tile floor in the supply closet. Quickly and expertly, Casey grabs supplies and starts taking care of his injury.

With a sweet gentleness, she cleans the wounds softly.

“I’m sorry, but that snake needs to be reprimanded.” His jaw clenches again, but she places a hand on his cheek.

“I’m sorry I didn’t come to you. I didn’t want to add anything to the burden you were already carrying. Plus, nothing I couldn’t handle had happened until Landry ratted me out.” She brings her hand back down to his and finishes cleaning the wounds before grabbing some gauze.

Silently, she works on wrapping his knuckles as her mind drifts between Landry and Ethan. He winces when she tightens the material to tie it.

“Sorry.” The mumble was barely audible, but it caused his eyes to settle on her.

His whole expression softens at the simple sight of her taking care of him. Even when he didn’t deserve it.

When she finally finishes she looks up to see his steely eyes locked onto her lips, causing a blush to creep up her cheeks.

“Please don’t do anything crazy, Ethan. I need you here to keep me sane, I can’t have you getting in trouble.”

His eyes stay locked on her plump lips, “I’ll be here no matter what. We’re in this together.”

Her body warms at his words, feeling a reassurance she hadn’t felt in quite a while. She stands on her tip toes and he leans down. They meet in the middle and let their lips attack each other in fervent kisses, allowing emotions flow through each other freely. Her small hands grip his lapels tightly as his large hands run down her body, caressing her curves.

A knock on the door causes them to break apart.

“Excuse me? Can I get in there?”

Casey’s eyes widen in horror, but Ethan just clears his throat and raises his voice.

“Give me a minute!” He leans down to Casey’s ear and whispers quietly, “I’m going to have to yell at you to make sure no one is suspicious.”

She covers her mouth with a hand to stifle a giggle, but nods in agreement.

“Valentine, for the love of everything that is good, get yourself together or leave Edenbrook so a doctor worth being here can come do their job.” He frowns at his words, touching her arm apologetically before he yanks the door open and strides out into the hallway.

She bites her lip, hiding a smile, but also selling that she was upset. A small crowd is gathered outside the supply closet, so she stuffs the used medical supplies behind a box on a shelf and sheepishly walks out into the hall, noticing Ethan walking towards his office and glancing back every so often. She wipes at her eyes when a smug nurse walks up to Casey holding a folder.

“Results for Ellie Thompson.” The folder gets shoved in the young interns face before the older woman stalks off.

Feeling real emotions bubbling up in her again, Casey opens the folder and reading the results, tears well up in her eyes.

“Can’t I catch a break?” Her heart sinks at the thought of breaking the news to the little girl and her widowed father.

She straightens her shoulders and sets her jaw, pushing her emotions back down so she can do her job.

Quietly, she speaks under her breath as she walks to the little girl’s room. “Step one: show empathy. Step two: tell them the truth without metaphor or euphemism.” She counts out the steps on her fingers. Ellie’s room comes into view and she stops a few feet away. “Step three: help make arrangements.”

Casey takes one more deep breath to steel her nerves before gently rapping her knuckles on the wood door.

“Come in.”

The young intern walks in, the grim expression on her face noted by the little girl and her father.

“Mr. Thompson, Ellie, I’m afraid I have bad news.” Her heart clenches at the expression on the man’s face before she continues. “Ellie you have acute lymphomatic leukemia, that’s what is causing your swollen throat.”

Ellie’s father stands next to his nine year old daughter, taking her hand in his. “What is the treatment for this?”

The red head bites her lip before delivering the final blow, “Unfortunately, it’s taken out too many of her healthy blood cells. I can suggest chemotherapy and a few prescriptions, but the prognosis is not good.”

“No, I want to speak with the best doctor you have here.” He pauses, tears roll down his bearded cheeks, “Please, let me speak someone who is not an intern.”

The jab hurts, but she nods. “I will page him in.”

After a few minutes of tense conversation with Ellie, Ethan arrives.

He smiles softly at the little girl, “Hello, my name is Ethan. You must be Ellie.” He holds a hand out to her and she takes his in a handshake.

Casey feels her eyes burn again.

“Are you a superhero?”

He laughs warmly and shakes his head, “I wish, but I’m just a normal old guy.”

“How come you have that?” Her small finger points at a Spider-Man pen in Ethan’s lab coat pocket.

“A very brave friend gave this to me.” He pauses to pull the children’s pen out of his pocket and holds it out towards her. “I want you to have it so you can be brave.”

Ellie’s small face breaks out into a beaming smile. “Really?”

The attending nods at her, suppressing a wide grin.

“Thanks!”

Casey smiles as the little girl plays with the simple object, a moment of peace before her father’s world crumples down around him.

Ethan stands, straightening his lab coat before clearing his throat. “Now, Mr. Thompson, I understand that you want a second opinion on your daughter’s diagnosis?”

“Yes. This can’t be right, she’s always been a healthy little girl until she got a sore throat.”

Casey can see his hands shaking before he stuffs them in his pants pockets.

“Unfortunately, Dr. Valentine’s diagnosis and prognosis is correct. I am Edenbrook’s leading diagnostician and I reviewed the tests.” He moves towards the door, motioning the other two to join him by the threshold. Ethan lowers his voice once they’re all standing together. “I would like to inform you that she will make it, but her chances of survival is low. The leukemia has killed too many of her healthy blood cells.”

Ellie’s father looks completely lost, his eyes glisten with tears. Slowly, Casey walks next to him and places a hand in his shoulder.

“I’m so sorry, Mr. Thompson.”

He shakes his head and reaches into his coat pocket, pulling out something metal that reflects the white lights of the room. Before she can resist, his arms pull her back to his chest and she feels a cold, sharp metal against her throat.

Ethan’s ocean blue eyes widen with horror and he begins to reach out.

“No! Stay the hell back!”

The scalpel presses against her throat harder and Casey whimpers quietly, pleading with her eyes for Ethan to help.

He looks between her and the captor and Ellie, noticing the look of pure terror on her pretty little face.

“You are going to fix this, or she dies.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is more violence, a death, and some graphic(ish) descriptions. Pure angst this chapter. Except a hint of fluff at the beginning.

* * *

_The morning of Landry’s confession_

“How are you holding up?” Casey rinsed her breakfast plate off as Ethan brings his to the sink.

It had been a short month since Virginia Ramsey died. He rarely brought his mom up after her funeral and hid any emotion that may have been bubbling up inside of him.

“As well as I can.” He wraps his arms around her waist from behind, leaning down to bury his face in her neck.

Her scent overwhelms his senses. Coffee from breakfast mixed with her orange blossom body wash.

“I’m so much better with you here.” His lips caress the curve of her neck before he pulls back to speak again. “Thank you for being here for me. With everything that has been going on, I don’t think I would’ve been able to function without you.”

She leans back against him, nuzzling her cheek against his stubble covered jawline. “You don’t need to thank me, but I am glad that I can be here to support you. For as long as you want me.”

She lets her mind wander to thoughts of everything going on in her life that he didn’t know about. Why she didn’t tell him about the saboteur was simple: she can’t go running to her boss slash boyfriend when anything distasteful happens to her. She hates keeping anything from him, but in this case, there’s nothing she can’t handle. At least that’s what she’s been telling herself. It hasn’t done much to make her feel less guilty though.

She pulls herself out of her thoughts and turns the water off. Her hands grab his dish towel and she dries them before turning in his embrace to face him.

“I made your mom a promise, remember?” She stands on her tip toes and kisses his neck, returning his previous affectionate gesture. “I’m never leaving you. You’re stuck with me.”

She mumbles against his skin and he smiles, tightening his arms around her small frame.

“Well, I think you’re the best chronic condition I could get.”

She giggles and can feel his chest rumble with a deep laugh.

“You can be funny sometimes, Dr. Terminator.”

He groans at the nickname, but plants a soft kiss on the top of her head.

“I have absolutely no response to that.”

Instead of saying anything, she pulls back and reaches up kissing him tenderly.

“I love you.”

Before responding, he kisses her deeply, tangling their tongues together in rhythmic movements. When he pulls back, he’s beaming at her.

“You too, Rookie.” He presses a sweet kiss to her forehead, “I love you too.”

_Back to the present_

“You are going to fix this, or she dies.”

Mr. Thompson’s voice had gone cold and lost any emotion it previously held.

Casey didn’t dare move. She felt as if she simply breathed, the cold, sharp edge would slice the sensitive skin on her neck. Her heart was beating so fast she was sure her captor could feel it.

“I cannot do anything different than what both of us have told you, Mr. Thompson.” Ethan had an uncertainty in his voice Casey has only heard on rare occasions. “Please, let Dr. Valentine go and we can talk this out.”

“I think we’re done talking!” His grip tightens on the intern, the blade breaking the skin, causing a trail of blood to fall from it.

She whimpers and bites her bottom lip.

“No! Please! Don’t hurt her, I’ll do whatever it takes, just please, don’t hurt her.” He was desperate. The ocean blue eyes were full of worry and anxiousness, his skin quickly turning pale when he sees the red drop roll down her neck. _“I can’t lose her.”_

Ethan says the last sentence so quietly, Casey almost misses it. She feels tears trickle down her cheeks at the thought of leaving him. Leaving him like everyone else. Breaking the promise she made to his mother.

_Damn it, how did I let this happen?_

“Please,” her body goes limp in his arms as she chokes out sobs. “I’ll–we will do whatever it takes.”

Ethan can see the father’s eyes flit to his daughter and soften, but when they return to focus on the attending, they lose all emotion again.

At the same time, both Ethan and Casey’s pagers go off, startling the captor. The scalpel draws more blood from his hostage and she cries out at the pain.

Ethan staggers back, wanting to give the other man space. Hoping he’ll relax enough to take pressure off the scalpel. He can feel every single muscle in body tense even more. The muscles are so tight, they feel like they could rip at any moment. His whole body ached because he couldn’t do anything to help her. He hated not being in complete control.

A knock comes from the door causing the already high tension to raise more.

“Dr. Valentine, Dr. Ramsey, I need to speak with you.” Harper’s voice comes through the thin door, something in her voice told Casey she knew exactly what was going on.

How she knew, was beyond the young intern, but she didn’t care. She was just thankful the chief of medicine was here.

Never thought I’d think that.

The doorknob turned and the door opens to reveal Dr. Emery flanked by two security guards, hands on their holsters.

“Sir, please drop the scalpel and step away from the doctor.” One guard pulls his gun, training it on the captor.

Ethan can see the panic rising in Mr. Thompson’s eyes as he lowers his hand from Casey’s neck. Involuntarily, he lets out a breath, feeling a bit of relief wash over him. He can see Casey shaking as blood continues rolling down her neck and staining her lab coat.

“That’s it. Nice and easy.” One guard, who left his pistol holstered, takes a step forward holding his hand out, “I’ll take that from you and then we can go outside to talk.”

The guard takes a step closer, slowly, carefully, and right before his hand takes the surgical blade, it shifts. Before anyone realizes what’s happening, the cold, sharp metal penetrates Casey’s skin and disappears into her abdomen.

She gasps. The man pulls the scalpel out and immediately her hand moves to the wound, warm blood gushing out of the cut. Her legs give out and she barely registers the guard’s gun going off once. She hits the floor, motionless, gasping for air. Another shot. One more. Three different times a gunshot rang out. A high pitched scream, belonging to Ellie, reaches Casey’s ears. The last thing she registers before everything going black is a loud thud behind her. The tile floor vibrates as she succumbs to weight on her eyelids. The pain was unbearable. Deep down, she knew this wasn’t good, but it hurt to think. It hurt to breath. The only thing warming her was her own blood escaping the hole in her abdomen.

Then, everything felt cold and black. She felt herself fading.

“I’m sorry, Ethan.” She takes another gasping breath, “I’m sorry I couldn’t keep my promise.”

“Don’t you do that Rookie.” His voice is right above her, hands pressing against the knife wound. “You don’t get to leave me. Not yet. We’re just starting our lives, Casey. I _need_ you. You need to stay with me.”

She attempts to open her eyes, but it’s too difficult. When she gives in to the exhaustion, the pain is replaced by complete darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More angst. Shocker, right? Mentions death. Some graphic descriptions as well.

* * *

“We need a gurney in here now!” Harper’s authoritative voice rang out of the room into the hall.

Danny was the first nurse in the room and paused when he saw Casey on the floor. Blood pooling around her small body.

Ethan looks up from her to the nurse stopped in the middle of the doorway.

“Danny! Let’s go!”

The young nurse shakes himself from the initial shock and pulls the gurney all the way in the room.

Ethan scoops Casey into his arms, cradling her unconscious form and sets her on the wheeled stretcher. Danny immediately pushes her out of Ellie’s room towards an O.R. Ethan starts towards the door, but Harper grabs his arm.

“I’ll take care of her.”

He shakes his head, “No, she needs me and I want to–”

“Ethan stop! I know you two are together. I will take care of her for you.” Behind the conviction in her eyes, he sees the sadness. The suspicion that she no longer stood a chance with him being confirmed.

Without another word, she jogs after his Rookie, and he feels any control he had over his emotions slipping.

A wailing cry comes from behind him. The little girl is sobbing in her bed, an older nurse comforts her until she can get someone to help her transport Ellie to a different room.

His ears were ringing, heart thundering, and stomach queasy.

“Dr. Ramsey?”

His eyes move to the doorway. Doctors Trinh, Varma, and Green are all situated outside the door. Eyes wide and terrified expressions etched into their features.

“What happened?” Tears flow freely from young Sienna’s eyes.

“She–I need to go assist.” He pushes through the small group of Casey’s friends, but gets caught by a surprisingly strong grip.

“Dr. Ramsey, you can’t. Dr. Emery told me to make sure you stayed out of the way.” Jackie released his arm when he looked down to her hand clasped around his forearm.

That’s when he noticed for the first time, all the blood stained on his white coat. His blue dress shirt and tie also had red discoloring the expensive material.

He felt numb. How was he supposed to go on without her? He just barely got her, and now…

Now he couldn’t imagine going on in life without her red hair, plump lips, and dark, brown eyes in bed next to him. Her scent is burned into his memory. Everything with her is burned in his memory. Their intimate moments in his apartment, stolen kisses in his office or a random supply closet somewhere in the hospital. Even the difficult times in their relationship ended up being memories he cherished dearly because in the end they always made up. He always knew that they would work, no matter what.

But, he couldn’t protect her. 

_How could he let this happen?_

“Dr. Ramsey, why don’t we go to the waiting room? I can grab all of us some coffee and we can rest so when Casey comes out of surgery we’ll be ready to see her.” Sienna had gotten a hold on her emotions, impressing Ethan and pushing him to hold in his own.

Nodding once, he straightens his posture and sets his jaw, walking ahead of the group towards the O.R. waiting room.

While his feet carry him down the brightly lit halls, he can’t help but feel like all of this is a dream–no a nightmare–that he’ll wake up from and feel her arms wrapped around him. Then, all of a sudden, his hand throbs from the blow to the metal door earlier. He winces at the pain, gritting his teeth and makes the final turn into the waiting room.

The majority of the chairs were empty, save a couple middle aged men and one younger woman.

Casey’s roommates shuffle in behind Ethan and take an empty row of five chairs, all slumping into them audibly, except Sienna. Ramsey stays standing, eyes fixated on the doors into the O.R. hallway, hands clenched into fists, and eyes rimmed with red.

On her way to the cafeteria, Sienna stops abruptly after passing Ethan and walks back to his side. Her small, soft hand grabs his, squeezing tightly, causing him to look down at the short intern.

“She’s strong. You know this, she’ll be out in no time.”

His shining eyes lock with hers for a short moment before he nods once and squeezes her child-like hand gently.

“Thank you.” His voice is raspy and hushed.

Her lips form into a warm smile before she walks quickly towards the cafeteria.

He can’t but feel despair push through the reassurances Dr. Trinh gave him. Everybody he gave a damn about left him. First Delores, next was his mother, Naveen is still sick and now Casey is fighting for her life because he couldn’t protect her.

Any breath seemed to escape him. He turned, desperation filling his mind. He walks to the nearest wall and slides down to the floor, his back braced against the cold plaster. His head falls into his hands as he attempts to catch his breath and hold his emotions in.

Rushed footsteps come into the waiting room, prompting Ethan to look up. He feels his lips turn up at the sight of Bryce and Rafael walking towards Casey’s roommates. Although those two young men cause jealousy to stir inside him on most occasions, Ethan was happy to see all her friends here.

“ _Shit_ ,” he quickly gets up and rushes to the front desk in the waiting room and walks behind it to grab a phone.

“Excuse me, can you find Dr. Valentine’s emergency contact information for me?”

The young woman sitting at the desk nods, typing quickly on her keyboard before passing the number to Ethan.

After a few rings a voice comes through the phone.

“Hello?”

She sounded just like Casey.

“Mrs. Valentine, this is Dr. Ramsey from Edenbrook.” He attempts to keep any emotion out of his voice as he prepares to break their news to get family.

“Oh, Dr. Ramsey! Case has spoken so highly of you! I feel like you’re already part of our family.”

His cheeks heat and he feels his heart stutter at the thought of Casey speaking of him to her mother. Then he remembers the reason he called.

“Mrs. Valentine–”

“Oh, please Dr. Ramsey call me Diana.”

“In that case, call me Ethan, but Diana, I have some bad news about Casey.”

“Oh no,” he can hear her breath quicken before she calls out to get husband. “Garrett come here quick.”

Ethan can hear feet shuffling and a man’s voice speaking inaudibly before Diana speaks again.

“We’re both here Ethan, go ahead.”

“I need both of you to get here as quickly as possible. Casey was stabbed by a distraught father. She’s in surgery with one of the top surgeons in the country, but I don’t know what kind of damage she sustained.” He pinches the bridge of his nose, steadying his breathing before he continues, “I’ll pay for your plane tickets to get you both here and send the confirmations to you when I get it taken care of.”

“We’ll start packing, thanks Ethan.” Her father had an uncertainty in his voice Ethan could hear in his own.

“See you soon, travel safe.”

With that, he hung up the phone and sat down at a desktop computer, finding plane tickets and purchasing them before sending the confirmations to Casey’s family.

He lets out a heavy sigh before standing and walking back towards the group of people gathered in the waiting room. Their faces heavy with worry and exhaustion. Jackie looks up at the attending and frowns.

“You look like hell, Dr. Ramsey.”

Bryce, Rafael, and Elijah all glare at Jackie and she holds her hands up in surrender.

“I’m just saying! You need to change your shirt and tie. They’re a mess.”

Ethan glances down at the blood stained clothing and nods.

Without saying a word, he heads down the hall to take the elevator up to the floor of his office. His steps are brisk, with purpose, and he hurriedly presses the button in the metal box when he gets inside. And then he waits. And waits. And waits. Finally, without thinking, something he’s been doing a lot of today, he pounds on the button to close the doors. His hand recoils as a sharp pain explodes in his damaged knuckles.

He hisses and swears under his breath as the elevator begins to move up.

_How did this happen?_

That question could be pointed at a multitude of things. He shakes his head and feels a single tear escape his eyes.

_Why did this have to happen?_

Within ten minutes, he’s switched into his casual wear and is headed back down to the waiting room. He finishes the last button on his grey sweater just as the elevator doors open. He raises his wrist and glances at the Rolex. It had only been an hour since she’d gone into surgery. Thirty minutes since he’d called her parents. They’re flight will arrive in two hours.

He groans, _someone needs to pick them up._

As he enters the waiting room again, he notices Sienna has returned. One coffee cup in each one of her hands. When she sees Ethan, she stands and holds a cup out.

“Thank you, Dr. Trinh.” The voice that came out didn’t sound like his own.

It sounded weak. It sounded lost and broken.

“You can call me Sienna.”

His eyes soften, feeling a bit of warmth breaking through the cold grip of depression surrounding his heart.

“You all can call me Ethan.” His eyes move from the small intern to the rest of Casey’s close friends. He attempted to smile, but felt as if it was a miserable failure.

He took a swig of the lukewarm coffee, ignoring the temperature and realizes it’s not from the cafeteria.

“Where did you get this?”

Sienna smiles again, this time brightly, “Casey told me how you hate the cafeteria coffee, so I ran down to the cafe a couple blocks from the hospital.”

His hand reaches out and squeezes her shoulder gently. “Thank you.” He looks at the young faces, “All of you.”

They nod in understanding as Sienna sits back down.

“Do any of you own a car?” They look at him, flabbergasted. “Never mind. Would one of you mind taking my car to the airport and picking Casey’s parents up?”

Jackie stands quickly, “I will. I can’t sit around not doing anything.”

Ethan digs in his pants pocket and pulls the keys to his Mercedes out.

She reaches for them, but he pulls his hand back.

“One scratch on it, and I will have you fired.”

The seriousness in his eyes surprised the intern.

“Yes sir.”

Satisfied with her expression he hands over the keys, “They get here in two hours, but with traffic I figured you may want to leave fairly quick.”

She nods.

He gives her the details and proceeds to sit in one of the uncomfortable plastic chairs.

_We really need to get better furniture._

Ethan lets his eyes shut, realizing the weight on them is heavy and allows the darkness to envelop him.

“Ethan,” Harper’s voice pulls him from his deep slumber. “Ethan, wake up.”

He jerks upright, eyes wide. The room was empty, besides Harper and himself.

Her scrubs were covered in blood, face filled with exhaustion, eyes sorrowful.

“I’m sorry. I couldn’t save her.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't say anything... I don't wanna ruin it. All previous warnings are still in effect.

* * *

“I couldn’t save her.” **  
**

Those four words cut him deep to his core. He felt his heart shattering. She was the only thing keeping him stable, keeping him alive and now she’s gone. As he stands, reaching for his oldest colleague, she backs away from him. He tries to catch up to her, but she disappears as he reaches out to her. 

He needs someone. The waiting room is empty as he searches for someone, anyone, his eyes frantically looking for her friends, but they’re gone.

Everyone leaves.

****_“Ethan.” **  
**_

His knees hit the floor with a sharp thud, no pain registers as he pounds his wounded fist into the hard tile floor. Nothing registers except those four words. 

How could he let her die? How could he not protect her?

_“Ethan. Wake up.”_

As sobs begin to wrack his body, a familiar voice echoes in his mind. And he feels someone shaking his shoulder with a strong grip.

_“Ethan.”_

Suddenly, his subconscious fades and his brain registers the voice.

Harper.

He jerks awake, his eyes open wide and he has to squint, trying to adjust to the bright, white lights. Then he focuses on his friend. Her scrubs are clean save for a small amount of blood, nothing serious and he stands, swallowing thickly as he waits for her news.

“She pulled through.” 

This is nothing like the dream he just experienced, and he prayed this was real. Her eyes, although tired, hold a quiet happiness and relief.

“She’s stable and she will make it, Ethan. It wasn’t too deep and we stopped the bleeding. She’s going to be okay.”

The relief washes over his exhausted body like a wave and sinks back into his chair, dropping his head into his hands. He chokes out a quiet sob, happy tears flooding from his eyes. Harper’s hand goes to his shoulder and squeezes comfortingly.

“She’s in room 1432. I’ll handle her friends so you can go see her. She’s still asleep, but I know I can’t keep you from finding her.” Harper squeezes his shoulder again before he hears her shoes clicking on the tiles as she goes to Casey’s friends.

Once her footsteps could no longer be heard, he looks up, scrubbing his hands over his face. Although he wondered where her friends went, he was more focused on her. Going to her. Feeling her. Seeing her. Before he even realizes his movements, he is halfway down the hall, that much closer to seeing her. 

Nurses, doctors, technicians all eye him sympathetically as he hurries down the hall, but he pays no mind to the looks. And then he closes in on her room, the door within reach. He peers through the window, seeing her on that bed, the color back in her face, her red hair covering the pillow as her eyes are closed loosely. She’s really here. After he takes a deep breath, he opens the door and steps into the room, closing the door behind him quietly as his emotions rise to the surface once again. He walks to her side, pulling a chair next to her bed so he can sit near her. Leaning forward, getting close to her, he takes her small hand in both of his and his racing heart calms slightly as her warmth radiates to his shaking palms. He presses his lips to the back of her hand, closing his eyes at feeling her skin again, smelling her again. His ocean blue eyes glisten as tears threaten to fall once more so he closes them tightly, leaving her hand pressed against his lips. 

His warm tears cover both of their hands. Finally, he takes her hand away, gently squeezing it. He swipes a hand over his face again before he reaches out and gently brushes a few stray curls away from her face, his fingertips lingering against her cheek and his thumb runs across her cheekbone. Back and forth. Just like his other thumb across her knuckles.

The exhaustion he held in the waiting room was still evident, but the sudden happiness and relief mixed in to awaken him enough to focus on her. He takes his time to look over her peaceful face. Each freckle, the shape of her lips, her nose. He closes his eyes again, focusing on the feel of her soft skin under his fingertips, the warmth of her hand between his, the sound of her heartbeat echoing quietly in the room.

His head gently lowers to the edge of her bed, his forehead pressed against the sterile sheets as he begins to drift off, her touch calming him, lulling him to sleep.

***

A weakened grip squeezes hand, stirring up awake slightly. He grumbles, assuming it’s a nurse and lifts his heavy head, groaning quietly at the kink in his neck. As his eyes open and focus again, he looks around, but no one is present. He furrows his brows in confusion when another squeeze pulls his attention to the young woman in the hospital bed. Her dark brown eyes are opened wearily, a lazy smile on her lips and his breath catches.

“Casey.” Instinctively he leans toward her, pulling her hand to his lips once again as another slight sob breaks him.

The chestnut eyes shine in the lights. Weakly, she reaches up and presses her hand to his cheek. Ethan leans into the touch, one of his hands wrapping around her small wrist to hold her palm in place.

“What happened?”

Her beautiful voice is strained slightly and hushed against the machines whirring quietly. 

“You don’t remember anything?” He moves her hand between his again, softly caressing the back of it.

“I remember delivering the news to Ellie and her father and then…” She trails off, her eyes widening in recognition. “He–he stabbed me.” 

Ethan nods solemnly, a lone curl dropping down in front of his eyebrow.

“Where is he?” Her eyes dart to the closed door, out the window at nurses passing by the room before settling on Ethan again.

“Security took care of him.”

“Is he…?” She looks so timid, and weak, and he missed her confidence and strength.

“I believe so.” He carefully caresses her forehead again, “I didn’t stay in the room long enough to find out for certain, but the guard fired upon him a number of times after you fell.”

Her chin dips as she nods once, a tear rolls down her cheek softly urging his lips to fall into a frown. He tenderly wipes the tear away and leans toward her again, kissing her temple.

“Ethan, I love you so much. I’m sorry I made you worry. I’m sorry I let that happen. I’m sorry–”

“Casey, love, stop. You did nothing wrong.”

She shuts her eyes tightly, more tears falling down her freckled skin. Carefully, he stands and sits on the edge of the bed next to the young intern. The frown etched on his handsome face emphasized the concern he felt tugging on his heart. 

She takes a deep breath and tightens her weak grip on his hand. “Ellie?”

“Nurse Fulton was taking care of her when I left.” He clears his throat quietly, the little girl’s cries and screams filling his ears again. “Child services will be brought in.”

“That poor girl.”

A sigh escapes him as he relaxes next to her. She always thought of others before herself. No matter the situation.

“Your parents should be here soon.” He lifts his wrist, checking the time. “Dr. Varma should be back anytime with them.”

Her eyes widen, her brows raising slightly. “They’re coming? Here?”  
  


The simple nod is his only response, unsure if she was unhappy with him for calling them.

“Oh, Ethan, I’ve missed them so much. Thank you.” She smiles, the first smile he’d seen from her in quite some time. “Thank you so much.”

He releases the deep breath he had been holding and nods, a slight smile forming. He stands again, releasing her hand so he can brace himself over her frail body. Softly he kisses her forehead, his lips lingering once again as he speaks.

“I love you so much, Rookie.”

As he covers her body, she relishes the intimacy of the moment. She is enveloped by him, his smell and his warmth.

“I know. I love you too, Ethan, so much.”


End file.
